


Targaryen's Dragoniar Mate

by AlidaTean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dimension Travel, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Draco was done with the ill treatment of the Wizarding world. He and his family pack up and leave after an attack with unforseen consequence.Rhaegar Targaryen expected his father 's wish for a Valyrian wife to fail. It did , what Lord Baratheon brought to them shocked many and changed the fate of House Targaryen.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works .

After the war Draco decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish his education. It didn't take him long to regret his decision. He was constantly attacked and his attackers were given slaps on the wrist or the attacks ignored by the prefects and teachers.

Draco was on his own , he no longer had the Slytherins support or his godfather 's protection. The last person he expected to come to his rescue was Potter.

Throughout the year Potter came to his aid more times than he would like to mension. They grew closer much to the discouragement of many. They didn't want their saviour to date a death eater , Potter's friends were leading the charge to rescue him from big bad Malfoy .

Draco fell more and more in love with Harry when he stood up for him. Draco graduated second after Granger , he applied for a mastery in potions but no one would take him. He even tried applying for healing in St. Mangos. All his plans fell through and he was forced to look for work outside of Britain.

He became a healer after studying in St. Émilié in France while Harry ,his boyfriend of one year, stayed in Britain to complete his Auror training. Draco didn't tell him when he was coming home, he wanted to surprise him. 

Draco was heartbroken to find Harry had changed , he broke up with him with some excuse that Draco didn't care for. A week later he saw a picture of Harry kissing Ginevra Weasley on the front. He went out to drink , he didn't remember what happened but he woke up in his room feeling sick.

He left for Paris the next day , he wasn't in the mood to deal with his father trying to marry him off to a pureblood witch. He didn't care for Greengrass and he would rather cut off his cock than marry Pansy.

Nine months later Draco was summoned home by his frantic mother. Draco was accused of rape by Lovegood and she claimed that a newborn baby boy was the result of it. Of course with his history as a death eater everyone was quick to believe her over him.

He was arrested , his treatment at the hands of the aurors led to broken bones and starvation. Potter came in his righteous fury and point blank told Draco that he hated him. Potter believed that he had done it to get back at him for dumping Draco.

At his trial many expected Draco to be thrown in Azkaban or given the kiss. Luckily for him , Severus rose from the dead ( woke up from a coma) and demanded pensive memories be taken. Lovegood refused but Zabini second the demand. 

Her memories were taken as well as his own. They all watched as Lovegood follow him to the bar and pay the bartender to slip something in Draco's drink. She followed him to the bathroom, she found him leaning on the wall looking sluggish. 

They watched as she proceeded to try and kiss him, he pushed her away weakly. He leaned back on the wall , his eyes closed and slumped down. Lovegood had a wicked smirk as she tilted her head watching him.

She tried to get him hard by giving him a handjob and when that didn't work, she made a frustrated sound before taking his cock in her mouth. She was sucking him with an inexperienced mouth so he was not as hard as she wanted but she did make him come in her mouth.

It was when she tried to mount him and touched his scales through his shirt did Draco wake in a panic.He used accidental magic to push her off him and disappeare with a pop.

When they all got out of the memory , Draco saw his mother crying in his father's arms. Lucius looked ready to murder the girl right there and then. Everyone was in disbelief, a few tried to claim that it was fake but when they were told that it couldn't be fake because no one had the chance to plant Lovegood 's memories they were forced to shut up. 

Severus demanded the memory of the baby's conception. The memory showed Lovegood take a vital and spit the sperm she had taken from Draco in to it. Another showed Lovegood drink a potion that had the sperm in it . 

Draco was found not guilty and awarded full custody of the baby. Lovegood was charged with attempted rape and bloodline theft. Draco refused to hear about leniency, he was devastated and felt violated. He requested leave at St. Émilié and refused visitors. 

He sent Zabini names of good charm masters in France and put in a good word for him. It was his way to pay him back for what he did for him at the trial.

Draco was emotionally and mentally tired, he couldn't connect with the baby. He tried to forget how he was conceived but it was hard , it made it almost impossible for him to be in the same room with the child.

He had no choice but to confide in his parents about this. He couldn't be a father to that child , it hurt him too much to say that. Logically he knew that it wasn't the baby's fault but his creature's side saw him as a problem to get rid of. His parents then came up with a solution to fix it all , they would blood adopt the baby and make him Draco's younger brother. 

After the adoption ceremony, Draco felt like he could breath for the first time. He could think again and be around the baby without feeling close to murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoys leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today my uncle passed away. 
> 
> Tell everyone close to you that you love them because life is too short. 
> 
> You might regret never saying it when you had the chance.

Many speculated that the had veela blood in their veins , the truth was far more dangerous. The Malfoys did not originate from France , their forefathers had discovered a portal from their original dimension that lead to a field outside of France. They had build their settlement there until they decided to move to Britain.

They had creature blood ,they were a water type dragons . Dominants had white feather like scales at the back of their heads while submissives or omegas had blue scales running down their spine and around their nipples. The scales were sometimes sliver if the omega had alpha like tendencies. 

When their ancestors saw how dragons were treated in this new world , they hid themselves and never revealed what creature blood they possessed. With all the marriages that took place , their blood got diluted that they couldn't shift and no scaled dominant or submissive was born.

It took the siren blood from the Black family and dragonair blood from the Malfoy family, to produce the first dragonair submissive in two centuries. Lucius and Narcissa knew that it was a matter of time before someone discovered their secret.

The Lovegood girl had been too close for comfort. Luckily Draco and Potter had not been intimate during their relationship. Draco 's presentation had been quite traumatic because of the Dark Lord taking over their manor.

It was pure luck that Draco hadn't transformed due to the stress. They would have been forced to see their son stuck as a dragon for the rest of their lives, had Draco not been strong enough. 

Draco couldn't even go to his godfather for help because they didn't know where his loyalties lied. When Draco found Severus on the brink of death in the morgue, he took him to the manor. He had died twice as Draco and his mother worked on him. With his deaths they were happy to realise that Severus was no longer oath bound to Potter and every vow and oath had been fulfilled. 

For the first time since he was seventeen Severus was his own man. With that freedom he finally let go of the ghost of Lily Potter and found love in the Malfoy couple.

After the trial and following harassment, the family of five decided that it was time to leave. They gathered all their gold , scrolls and valuables from the Malfoy and Prince vaults. They would start over in Valyria were no one from the wizarding world would ever find them. 

The wheels of fate changed as the Malfoys disappeared without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy

Two years that is how long since anyone has seen and heard from Steffon Baratheon and his wife. Many would have given up and came back when the first year ended , but Baratheons didn't give up. Last anyone heard from them was when they left for Lys. When the first year came with no Valyrian maiden in sight many plotted to make their daughters marry Crown Prince Rhaegar. 

Now two years later , ships having Baratheon flags was spotted coming. The Storm was raging and to those nearby it looked like it was going to sink , they cried out in horror when it hit the stones and started taking in more water. A few brave souls tried to swim to the distressed ship but the water threw them back to shore.

The ship was going to hit the mountain but they saw someone on top of the sails. He was shouting something they couldn't hear. The cloaked figure was pulling the ropes , instead of the ship hitting the mountain it hit the rocks on it's side. 

They all watched as he helped the injured on the small boats. 

Robert Baratheon was watching helplessly with his younger brother Stannis. The two were helpless as they heard their mother's scream as she fell off and their father jumping after her.

With the storm growing stronger and lighting flashing the two boys were forced away. If they had waited a bit more they would have seen a man with blue scales using unknown power to save , Lord and Lady Baratheon.

The storms lasted until day break. The survivors were taken for treatment and the dead covered on the sand. Everyone was searching for the bodies of the Baratheon couple , when they got closer to the cliff side. They heard someone calling out for help. It was Lord Baratheon. 

They found him bleeding , his leg was wrapped with what looked like a part of Lady Cassana's dress. Lady Cassana's clothes were torn and she had a bruise on the left side of her face. She had scrapes on her arms and legs. They also saw another person next to them. Lady Cassana was tending to them.

She had used her dress to bandage the hands of the unknown person .

Word got out about what happend, the King sent a few of his white cloaks to Stormlands. They were to stay with Steffon ad return with him when he was healed enough to make the journey to King's Landing.

Everyone was also curious about the mysterious guest that no one but the trusted maester had been allowed to see.

Within in two weeks the King grew impatient and demanded the Baratheon to come to court. Many of the Lords had gathered in the Red Keep. They were all hoping to hear that Lord Baratheon had failed his quest.

Aery's was his usual paranoid self , when he saw that indeed Steffon was alive . He was happy but he still demanded to know if Steffon had completed his task. 

"I am sorry your Grace, I looked all over Lys and old Valyria but I found no maiden that matched what you wanted."

" You failed me!" 

" I did find something else" 

" Unless you found dragons nothing else could make   
up for you failing me!." 

Many hoped that they wouldn't have to witness the King's punishment. They all knew that he had grown more sadistic these past few moons.

" I found an omega!"

Many were confused at that, what was an omega?.Why did the Queen lose her composure. 

" Lies! There hasn't been an omega in two hundred years!."

" I was not able to find an Valyrian maiden . I looked everywhere and was about to give up until I hear of a House just outside of Lys. Your Grace it was the noble House of Malfoy. Their eldest is a pure omega. I have them here for you to see. "

" What are you waiting for then,bring them forth !?."

Everyone watched as the cloaked figure appear. He knelt down and brought his cloak down and introduced themselves.

"I am Draconius Lucius Malfoy, heir of the noble House of Malfoy. "

Many gasped this wasn't a woman! Did Lord Baratheon lose his mind and choose the first Targaryen lookalike he could find?. How did he expect this man and Prince Rhaegar to have children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco.

The old Malfoy castle was in a chaotic state . The elder couple hired a few servants. It didn't take them long to find out how this world was ran. It was almost like the wizarding world except that it was ruled by the Targaryens. The Lord Paramounts were the leaders of their respective lands but they too answered to the Targaryens. 

Draco found out that the Targaryen House was the only other Valyrian noble house besides the Malfoys. The two houses have never married dispite how similar they looked. While they were both dragon lords, the Targaryens were fire dragons and the Malfoys were the water dragons. The two houses often ignored each other. 

Draco and his parents set out to make a good reputation for themselves in this new world. They had plenty of gold to pay their new servants , this people were so poor they made the Weasleys look like billionaires. Draco and Severus were in charge of making new potions that could be used on people in this world. 

They hired a few orphans to help them find new herbs and the girls were hired to cook , clean and do laundry. With this new activity in the old castle, word go out to the rest of the population of Lys. 

Soon many small folk came for healing , Draco was aghast about the state of these people. Children as young as thirteen were married and pregnant, he wasn't surprised that many of them died in child bed as they called it.

They were suffering from malnutrition and other illnesses. Draco soon became their beloved healer , he wasn't intrusive as the maester and he treated everyone that came looking for help. 

Severus was finally doing what he loved. He was making potions and remedies and discovering new herbs .

Narcissa was enjoying motherhood again ,her new son was a happy child. He loved the attention she showered him with. Lucius now had free time to enjoy his family without the ministry breathing down his neck. When Draco's transition was done and their reputation was now without a stain, he began to plot. 

Their house needed allies and he heard that the Targaryen King wanted a Valyrian maiden for his son , Lucuis saw opportunity. His dragon deserved the best and he wanted a Prince for his omegan son. The King's madness made him think twice but when his spies told him the son wasn't like his father , he was satisfied. 

His father's plotting led to him kneeling in front of another mad man . This one didn't brand his followers , he just burnt anyone he saw as an enemy. It was hard not to fidget as every eye in the Red Keep looked at him with shock.

He had to fight back his instict to pull away at the hand that cupped his chin. The King had got off his throne and was now gripping his chin. Draco had no choice but to straight into those purple eyes filled with madness. 

" You are a Malfoy , haven't seen eyes this shade of gray since I was a boy. An omega !?. I will have you tested and if you are lying , you will burn!."

It took time before an old fossil of a maester could come. The other Lord's and nobles wondered why the King demanded him and not the maester he already had do these tests. The man looked like he would keel over at any moment.

The maester , Queen Rhaella , the young Malfoy and his uncle Severus went into a private room. An hour later they emerged. 

" Your Grace .I am delighted to sat that Lord Baratheon has indeed found an omega , a pure one at that!."

The King was delirious in his joy. Lord Baratheon was smug , he had done it . He completed a task that everyone thought he would fail at.

" Your Grace what is an omega ?." asked a brave soul in the crowd.

" A Valyrian omega is a bearer , born male but has female organs internally. There has never been an omega that has been barren and the minium amount of children an omega can bear is four!. "

Rhaegar took in that information, will this omega be the one to make his prophecy come true?.

Draco didn't like what he was hearing at all , did the King plan on Draco repopulating the Targaryen household alone?. He wasn't going to be a broodmare and popping out a baby each year. After the first one he will use a contraceptive charm to give hiis body a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Malfoys adjusted to their new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Draco hated that this world was not as advance as the wizarding world but he appreciated the freedom it gave him. He was no longer looking over his shoulder fearing that the light and dark sides would be after him and his family.

Here the Malfoy name held power and they were at the top of their game. Their ancestors had fore thought to leave their castle protected by magic , their lands were vast and hidden by the waters. It was their best defence as water dragons.

This was a Slytherin world and those who acted like Gryffindors died early. He and his parents were quick to adapt to this world . They learned of the lands and lords of this world and of the doom of Valyria . The Targaryens , Velaryons and Celtigars were the only Valyrian Houses still around excluding the Malfoys.

They needed allies and it was like the gods were listening because not long , they found a rich resource that had been discarded. This world was filled with lustful men with no honour and bitter wives who hated the seeds of their husband's dishonour.

Draco rode to a small village and found a few tradesmen and blacksmiths. He told this men that his house was looking for workers. Unattached men and women who were hardworking and loyal.

It wasn't long that the village people start sending the bastards that came by their way. The women were saved from predators who would've taken advantage and used them in brothels. 

Without alerting anyone Draco and Lucius would snoop in to their minds. These people had one thing in common , they were bastards. Sands, Stones , Waters , Rivers , Snows and Hills...the children of no one and hated by society. They were cursed for their existence and had no prospects. 

In the Crownlands no one questioned when their bastards started disappearing. It was good riddance, the men could forget about their responsibilities and guilt. The game was in motion , the King was looking for a bride for his son and this world was filled with ambitious people. Everyone wanted their daughter , niece or sister as Queen.

They didn't hesitate to see if Lord Baratheon would succeed in his impossible task. They had no reason to worry after all only three Valyrian Houses remained and Lord Baratheon has sons. They weren't contenders and those in the running were the Martells , Tyrells and the Great Lion had been snubbed. 

The Malfoys continued grow more prosperous , it was six months when they had arrived when Greengrass and Zibini used their mirror to send him a message. The wizarding world was becoming unsafe for them and they wanted help.

Draco adviced them to go to Gringotts in Secret and take as much money and heirlooms without alerting the Goblins and everyone else. 

It took another three months for them to do just that. The Slytherins went to France and there they met Draco's aunt . She was the last Malfoy who could safely take them across the worlds.

They weren't alone and had been attacked in Scotland before escaping to France. Zabini came with his mother , Greengrass with her sister and father and Theo had his pregnant new wife (Susan Bones). 

Aunt Claudette raised an eye at their extra guests but she held her composure . The woman had been married to an Addams and learned to be cool under uncertainty. Her husband had passed after doing something black and insane. She had been fond of him during the course of their marriage but she was now happy with the peace she had before now.

Her nephew still considered this people to be his friends and her spies told her that they had been loyal this past few years. It was why she decided not to leave them behind .

When they arrived they were happy at the state of the lands. It was enough to accommodate everyone and soon the Zabini , Greengrass and Notts were the new Houses of Valyrian and vessels of the Malfoy. 

They were wary of oaths but Draco had done much for them and he wasn't the Dark Lord. They had their homes build on Malfoy land. 

It was now time to enter the game and when Lord Baratheon came knocking they were ready for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar 's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter many times before finally producing this. Hope you like it.

The Lords and Ladies of the main Houses had hoped that the High Septa would refuse any possibility of Prince Rhaegar being betrothed to another man , but they were disappointed. 

Aegon the first and his sister wives and the Faith had planned ahead for such cases. Their agreement was that a marriage between a man and omega as well as an omega and woman could be recognised. They saw it as the works of the Mother and Warrior working together in order to strengthen two families .

It was with sour looks they looked on as the King started talking about the marriage. The man looked at the Malfoy with greed and glee , Draco was feeling uncomfortable under that maniac staring. 

"Pardon me Your Grace , Draconian's Parents want their only omega son to experience a proper courtship as per Malfoy tradition. " Severus interrupted 

" Courtship !?" The King looking ready to stab the man.

" Yes , a traditional Valyrian courtship . At the end of it Draconian 's parents will come for the negotiations ."

" What negotiations?" The King was now angry but this didn't phase Severus . He dealt with the Dark Lord for years and the insane man enjoyed using the crucial curse.

" The dowry and prix de la mariée . You asked for a Valyrian bride for your son and with that comes Valyrian traditions. "

The Lords and Ladies of the Kingdom expected the King to execute the man where he stood. Who did he think he was to talk to the King this way? , The Kingdom had many beautiful noble maidens that could marry the Prince, they didn't need a half man to bear Prince Rhaegar's sons.

" How wonderful it would be for our son to finally know his roots , don't you think beloved. We would be the first Targaryens to succeed where even Aegon and his sister wives have failed. It must be a sign from The Seven that a Malfoy omega appears when you wanted a true Valyrian noble for our son." 

Many had forgotten about Queen Rhaella , the Queen rarely talked in the meetings. She never wanted to speak out of turn unless it was to do with her sons , even then she would often back down. So what was her game , the plotting nobles wondered. 

" I will succeed were previous Targaryens failed , the first ever King to secure an omega to his line. A year courtship and afterwards I shall negotiate with the elder Malfoys. " Severus nodded

"Thank you , Your Grace. I along with Draconian's cousin shall be his chaperones. " Severus held out a hand to another figure at the back. They were wearing a silver robes and their face covered.

" Introduce the chaperone. "

The woman took off her veil and many of the men were in lust. She was beautiful and had silver blond hair , they really hoped that this one was really a woman.

" This is Daphne Greengrass , heiress of the noble House of Greengrass. She is Draconian's cousin and chaperone. "

Daphne gave an elegant curtsy.

" Another Valyrian maiden , Staffon you liar. !" The King didn't seem to mind that lie. Staffon had brought him a prize and if something happened to the omega they still had a spare in the girl. One way or another the Targaryens would be getting a Valyrian noble bride.

Rhaegar was among the many who expected Lord Baratheon to fail. His father refused to hear about him taking Cersei Lennister as his wife. 

He resigned himself to marrying Elia Martell , she was the only noble woman left that still had Valyrian blood running through her veins. 

He didn't really care about who he was to marry , his father's choice would be all that mattered in the end. He just hoped that the woman he married would help him understand the prophecy he found.

Jon was like his shadow, the man was always there and Rhaegar appreciated his friendship. Rhaegar thought that the reason Jon was acting clingy now was because Lord Baratheon was coming to court and report his findings. His friend was probably worried that Rhaegar was going to marry a cruel stranger. 

When he saw the bride Lord Baratheon found for him , he was shocked. He could hear Jon making choking sounds behind him but he ignored it and focused on what was happening in front of him.

Rhaegar knew nothing about omegas and was shocked along with everyone else about this information. The omega boy was well dressed and Rhaegar found himself attracted to him. He has never been attracted to anyone else so this came as a surprise to him. Draconian was beautiful and that couldn't be denied, at least bedding him won't be too bad.

Now he had to learn Valyrian courting rituals ,his father was not going to be any help and his mother told him that he was to treat the omega with respect. Rhaegar had to rely on his books and scrolls to learn everything.He was going to succeed at courting Draconian and in the end marry him. His pride demanded it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is allowed but there is a limit to everything. 
> 
> No hate speech of any kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar starts his courtship in a stupid and crazy way
> 
> There is something seriously wrong with this man , I tell you.
> 
> Warning: THIS WORK WILL NEVER BE EDITTED AND WILL NOT FOLLOW EITHER OF THE STORIES !

Draco hated having to hide his magic , his father and godfather both imparted to him the knowledge that the King was obsessed with it and that the Faith would try to label him as the devil. Although he understood why he couldn't use it , but it didn't take away his need to use it. The bed was uncomfortable, the bath was too small and the air stank. He could've just transfigured a soft and comfortable bed or cleaned the air with a spell or two but it would be too suspicious. 

He missed having house elves help him with his hair and bathing him. As an omega , he couldn't allow anyone other than his husband to wash him and Draco didn't have any sisters either. So he had to do it by himself which he hated. It was overwhelming to have so many rules imposed on him , all his life he thought his life would be in a certain way. He was supposed to marry an upstanding witch and have a worthy heir with her , now he was now the bride in the scenario and he was to be The Targaryen Queen instead of Lord Malfoy.

It was with bitter resignation that Draco took off his heirship ring , the ring had been a part of him since he turned sixteen years old . Draco once thought he would take it off when he took the Malfoy Lordship ring from his father. Now the ring would belong to Aries and he would become Lord Malfoy in future. The Fates must love punishing him.

When he was done getting dressed Draco called one of the servants and told her to call his cousin. Daphne was quick to grasp what was wrong , she was discreet enough not to say anything and helped Draco with his hair . She braided it on the sides while giving it volume on the top and letting in flow on the back. He was an omega now and his appearance had to be elaborate and enticing to his potential husband.

Daphne hadn't had her hair braided instead, letting it flow down her shoulders. She wore an expensive and consecutive silver dress while Draco had on black pants with a green and black robe , with each step he took the robes would open a bit and the silver colouring would show (imagine Seto Kaiba attire in Malfoy colours). 

The made a striking pair. Today was to be the first day Prince Rhaegar's courtship with the Malfoy omega. Draco didn't know what to expect because he knew that these Targaryens hadn't taken part in traditional Valyrian customs in decades. 

He expected the Prince to just offer him jewels or maybe hunt something for him. So when the day came and went with no word from the Prince Draco was disappointed. He was also angry that the Prince hadn't made an effort , even a small game was better than nothing. 

He told Daphne that he was not feeling well and would retire early. It was just after midnight that he heard something. Draco felt that someone was in the room with him and curse that this world was so far behind the times that the only light was lamps. 

When he felt someone touch him , Draco was quick to defend himself. He punched the intruder and screamed to alert the guards. The intruder blocked Draco's kick and then he tried to grope him. Draco retaliated by biting his other hand . The intruder let out a shout of pain . Draco threw some water along with the jug at him , the intruder dodged and tackled him. Then he kissed Draco full on the mouth just as his guards and chaperones busted in the door. 

The guards dragged the man off of Draco , the King and Queen had also come with a few Lords who were still in the Red Keep. They all thought that someone had tried to rape the omega or assassinate them. 

The intruder was brought forth as Severus covered up his godson. The guards took off the intruder's hood and were shocked at what they saw. 

It was Prince Rhaegar.

" Rhaegar!? " his parents shouted at the same time, the King sounded angry while the Queen was shocked. 

"What is the meaning of this ?" asked the King 

" I have found a beautiful flower and I have longed for it's nectar. I have successfully infiltrated it's dwelling and endured it's throwns just to have a taste of it's sweet nectar. Omega Draconian I pled that you only let me the only one to get a taste for the rest of my life!. " 

The Southerners looked at the Prince like he had lost his marbles . Maybe he was bewitched, the Prince has never shown such outrageous before meeting the omega.

" Night Prowling !? , That is what you choose as your first attempt at courtship ?" Severus looked murderous at that moment. Maybe the Targaryens were all mad , didn't the Prince know that most people avoided that particular custom. 

" Uncle , it is still considered Valyrian custom in courtship. " Daphne defended the Prince. The girl wasn't really on the Prince's side , the idiot didn't deserve it but she couldn't let Severus kill him. The Targaryens were truly a crazy bunch but they still had to go through with this and Draco was the one with the power here.

" I accept your courtship. Your prowling was successful , though I would appreciate it if didn't attempt a repeat of it ." With that Draco allowed Daphne and Severus to lead him away but not before Severus splashing Prince Rhaegar with water from the near by table. The guard made to arrest the man but the Prince told them that it was custom and at least the man wasn't chasing him with a broom 

After the three of them closed the door to Draco's room the omega sat of his bed and groaned aloud " I am marrying an imbecile. " The other two couldn't disagree with him on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
